The Overlord
by lokey478
Summary: After an accident Naruto finds himself in a world where he is lord. Now let his lord return to power.


Overlord 01

Beta'd by:

A time ago in another world there ruled a single goddesses, Diana, she watched over the land below her.

The land was lawless and ruthless people fighting people, there was not a single day that went by that a war did not occur and every single day that went past the goddess wept for her land creating endless waters that never once stopped flowing.

But one day a portal opened up and through it came a man he had red hair and amazing abilities, slowly but surely he brought peace to the war torn land either through peace or the use of his powers.

Eventually the people came to know of him as the first Overlord he was an iron-fisted ruler who accepted nothing but the best from his people however he still managed to be a benevolent ruler watching and protecting his people from the highest tower of his castle Cair Paravel.

Eventually through his actions the goddess Diana fell in love with this mortal so much so that she transformed herself into a woman among his kingdom and the both of them eventually married and they had a single child.

Their baby was a small girl with red hair and purple eyes like her father and it seemed like everything was perfect in their lives.

But it was not to be as there was an accident with the girl's power and she accidentally sent herself back to her father's own dimension.

After that disaster the Overlord fell into a deep depression, his health began to fail and soon enough the Overlord died with no heir in place. With his death Diana returned to heaven where she cried every day to no end.

With the loss of the Overlord the land soon degraded back into its original state war-torn and hopeless.

A follower of the Overlord took a small army into hiding all of them hoped that one day a new overlord would rise to save them.

Years passed and eventually from the western ocean a new group came and began to take over the land starting with Cair Paravel the very capital of the Overlords land.

To this day the army hiding still think that the Overlord will return to bring them back to their days of peace.

[At the valley of the end]

Two boys stood under the wet rain facing one another.

On one side you had Sasuke Uchiha, his hair had grown drastically due to the effects of the cursed mark and on his back were a pair of hand like wings.

On the other side you had Naruto Uzumaki the aura of the nine-tailed fox covered his entire body, his fangs and whiskers had grown giving him a more feral appearance.

"Now let's finish this Naruto!" Sasuke held his hand out by the side and formed a chidori that eventually incorporated the dark aura radiating from him.

Naruto held his hand out and formed a simple rasengan that eventually incorporated the chakra from the Kyuubi turning it orange.

At exactly the same moment the both of them jumped at each other screaming one another's name.

"Narutooooo!"

"Sasukeeeee!"

In mid-air the both of them met their Jutsus clashing each one unwilling to give up however in a momentary lapse of judgement Naruto relaxed himself and this allowed Sasuke the upper hand.

Charging through Naruto's attack Sasuke destroyed Naruto's hand and in some freak accident there was an explosion between the two of them. It sent Sasuke flying off to the corner unconscious as for Naruto he fell into a portal that was created by the mix of chakra.

Naruto screamed out in fear as he fell through the portal both at the loss of his hand and at the uncertainty of where he was going.

[With Goddess Diana]

Years had passed since the disappearance of her child as well as the passing of her husband and every day Diana has cried for both of them.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and Iris looked up to see Naruto who landed in a heap before her, running forward Diana could see that he was slowly bleeding out but she gasped when she saw the purple crystals growing by the side of his forehead.

They were exactly like the ones her husband had when he was alive, apparently the crystals formed due to a mix of what he called chakra and the mana of this world.

Performing a spell that her husband taught her Diana managed to extract from Naruto a new arm that seemed to be made of crystals and she attached it to where his old arm used to be.

"This is my grandchild...one who has the power of kings." She muttered as she hugged Naruto. "But if so then..."

Diana performed another spell and saw Naruto's memories. Upon seeing Kushina Diana cried and realized that Kushina was her daughter all grown up but Diana cried even harder when she saw Kushina die from the Kyuubi's attack.

Not wanting to see anymore Diana stopped probing and looked down at Naruto the only thing that was left of Kushina at the moment.

"My grandchild you have a great destiny ahead of you one in which I cannot directly interfere with but I wish you all the best and know that I will always be watching you." Diana healed up all of Naruto's wounds before sending him down to the land which rightfully belonged to him.

Unknowingly she also awakened Naruto's partially evil side which had long been buried by the nonsense the Third Hokage spouted.

[Timeskip]

It had been an unknown amount of time since Naruto arrived in this new world, he had woken up in this wooded area right in front of him was a spring filled to the brim with clean water and strange but edible fruit trees grew all around him in various colors ranging from bright pink to black.

What was most surprising to him was his new arm wrapped in a cloth, unwrapping it Naruto saw that it was crystal but at the same time it still felt like it was his arm he could feel the water and everything else.

Also was his appearance it had changed partly, his hair seemed to have lost a bit of its luster becoming a more normal blonde color, his hair had also grown a little to the point where he had a thin ponytail and he noticed three small teardrop shaped crystals growing by the side of his forehead. (For reference his appearance has changed that of blonde Alone from Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

In fact this arm was better than his previous one as he seemed to be able to form a rasengan one handed.

Around him was a pack and a leather water skin so gathering some fruits and water Naruto made his way out of the forest where he happened upon a nearby town and it was a complete nightmare to say the least, it was like Wave country when Gato was in charge only a hundred times worse.

All over the place were beggars who looked absolutely pitiful, there were even some children who were begging for anything they could get. Most stores were closed down or just broken down, glass littered the floor where windows were supposed to be.

There were soldiers in armor patrolling but they seemed more interested in harassing female beggars for 'favors' in exchange for a small amount of money.

Suddenly there was an old man who was begging for food when a soldier knocked his bowl out of his hand and with a mocking voice. "Go on old man...pick up your scum and get out of here."

The old man crawled forward to pick up his bowl when suddenly the soldier tried to plunge a dagger into his back.

Naruto saw it and ran forward catching the dagger in his clothed hand surprising everyone. No one had dared go against the authority of the Empire ever.

"What do you think you're doing attacking an old man?!" Naruto wretched the dagger out of the soldiers hand further stunning everyone.

"Oh so we've got a wise guy huh." The soldier turned around when suddenly he whipped around slamming a shield into Naruto's face sending him to the ground.

"Get this scum to the holding cell we'll deal with him later." The soldiers nodded and followed their commander's orders.

As Naruto was being dragged away the old man silently gave a silent thanks to Naruto and prayed that the goddess would have mercy on his soul.

Little did they know the goddess would have plenty of mercy on his soul as the commander of the hidden army was already incarcerated much earlier and she had been taught by her mother a previous commander of the hidden army about loyalty to the Overlord and she should recognize him upon meeting him after all he was going to be the new overlord.

[In the prison]

Naruto was unceremoniously tossed into the cell where he landed in a puddle of water, there was the sound of a lock and key and as the guards walked away they sneered. "Let's see what the commander will do to this one maybe we'll have another hanging."

Once they were gone Naruto picked himself up and he noticed that there seemed to be a lady in the back of the room she was chained off the ground and didn't seem to be moving.

Naruto walked up to the lady carefully. "Hey are you alright?" He asked as he finally noticed that the lady was wearing an extremely skimpy outfit and her hair seemed to be colored purple.

Suddenly without any warning the lady woke up and kicked Naruto in the chin sending him slamming straight into the bars of the cell.

"Who are you and how dare you approach me so casually only one person in this world may do so!" She hostilely responded.

Narutol massaged his chin to relieve some of the pain that came from her kick. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that it's just that I-I'm sorry!"

The lady looked at Naruto with a massive amount of distaste but she eventually relented. "Very well then I shall forgive you this once however try it again and I shall have your head."

"Right." Naruto took the opposite corner in the cell. "So what are you in here for?"

"I was captured when the Empire found out I was a spy."

"Who or what is the Empire?"

"Are you an Idiot?!" The lady spat out. "You don't know of the Empire? Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

Naruto didn't know what to do so he just nodded.

"Fine then I shall explain it to you. Many years before my birth the Empire came from beyond the ocean and with overwhelming numbers they stormed the great castle Cair Paravel, reducing parts of the tower to ashes and claiming much of the treasure inside for themselves."

"Where do you fit into this story?" Naruto asked.

"I was the commander of the hidden army." She whispered out. "Until I got captured when meeting a contact, now they have me lined up for execution."

"So what is this Cair Paravel place?"

"Hold your tongue swine!" The lady hissed out. "Just how ignorant are you? Cair Paravel is not just a place!"

Naruto eyes flashed red as he lashed out, the crystals on his forehead glowed lightly. "If you don't want to answer me then just keep quiet!" Naruto demanded.

The lady grunted before speaking. "Cair Paravel was the seat of power for the Overlord. The Overlord was a man no a god of absolute power he brought the entire continent under his command and while he may have ran it with an iron fist we still loved him."

"You sound like you really like the Overlord."

"Of course I would do anything that the Overlord commanded of me even if it was to jump off a cliff."

Suddenly the door was opened as guards came in. "Well I hate to interrupt this moment but the commander has a special punishment for the male and you too right after he's done with."

The guards opened the door and clasped a set of handcuffs to Naruto while the lady was brought down from her restraints and made sure to put extra handcuffs on her to prevent any sort of trouble.

As the guards were escorting them both out one of the guards tugged on the cloth wrapping Naruto's arm, taking it away completely and revealing the crystal arm underneath.

When the cloth was gone the lady's eyes widened and she suddenly lost the will to stand up. 'Just what did I do?' She thought before being dragged away.

[At the Gallows]

Naruto was pushed out onto the stand he had the noose pulled around his neck.

"This is what shall be done to all who disobey our rule." The captain pulled a switch and released the hatch underneath Naruto's foot.

Naruto dangled in mid-air as he felt his neck straining suddenly just before he lost consciousness he heard a female voice talk to him. 'Go on my grandchild use your power! Show them the power of kings !' In an instant memories were revealed to Naruto about his grandfather and his grandmother and instantly he felt a great amount of anger.

[Play the music that's used when Aang goes into the avatar state]

Naruto opened his eyes and they glowed red. "You fools will now fear my power!" A strange thread appeared from his hand and the thread wrapped itself around the rope cutting it into bits and pieces.

Naruto landed on the ground slamming his crystal hand into the ground sending a shock wave that destroyed the wooden gallows sending its splinter into the chests of some soldiers.

The remaining soldiers tried to run away instead Naruto pointed his finger at the retreating soldiers gathering them in a circle and trapping them in a whirlwind.

The purple haired lady finally woke up and she walked forward and bowed to Naruto. "My great lord I-I apologize for my actions earlier I did not know who you were...I accept any punishment you deem fit."

The villagers heard what the lady said and so they too walked forward and bowed to Naruto their new and only Overlord.

"Rise my subjects...this world has truly become a shadow of it's former self." Naruto looked at the purple haired lady, he walked forward and held her head in his hand. "What is your name?"

"My lord my name is Eva and I apologize for what I did earlier I-I did not know." Naruto patted her head as though he was comforting her.

"That is alright Eva there will be much that you need doing in the future but fail me then and I may find the need for a new servant."

[End Song]

"Rise now I need your help now, your punishment shall come later." Eva nodded and took her place by her lords side. "Your orders my lord?"

Naruto turned to the village's people before looking back at the captured soldiers. "Hmm I wonder..."

"My lord?" Eva asked as she suddenly felt herself grow hot and bothered when she saw the way that Naruto looked at the soldiers.

"My minions rise!" From the ground a small brown minion clawed its way out.

"Masta?" Naruto nodded. "Masta!"

The minion dug itself out of the ground quickly and joined Naruto's side followed by 9 more minions. "Masta!"

Naruto smiled and he unceremoniously dropped all the soldiers down onto the ground. "Minions get them!"

The minions smiled revealing its sharp teeth happy that it was finally getting an order, years of hiding and doing nothing but staring at the thrice damned joker were never good for a minion.

All the summoned minions rushed forward and in a cloud of dust they tied up all the guards who were now begging for their lives, all except for the captain who still had the defiant look on his face.

From the crowd there was a cough as a little girl collapsed to the ground looking nearly half-dead, in fact more than half the citizens gathered looked ready to fall.

'My people are falling...this I cannot allow.' Naruto approached an empty lot and he placed his crystal hand on the ground soon the markings on his hand glowed green and little by little trees sprouted before fruits started to appear and soon the entire patch was fresh with fruit. "All of you eat."

Naruto walked towards the guard Eva right behind him but when no one moved Eva quickly turned around and sternly yelled at them. "Well your lord has asked you to eat are you going to disobey him?!"

The citizens nodded and rushed for the fruit, for the first time since the empire took over the land they were full.

Naruto approached the captain who spat in his face instantly Eva rushed forward and slapped the man sending him sprawling into the mud. "How dare you! Striking the Overlord none may do such a thing!"

Eva bowed to Naruto. "My lord please allow me to deal with this cretin, I do not wish to sully your hand with his disgraceful blood."

"No Eva I shall handle this." Naruto pushed Eva out of the way and held the captain's head in his hand. "I may be an inexperienced user of my art but I have my grandfathers memory on how to use them."

Slowly Naruto's crystal arm transformed into one that seemed to have red flesh on it with the markings glowing blue. "And I would certainly want to see you burn."

Slowly the man started to scream as his face started blistering, melting away bit by bit until only the man's skull was left as Eva watched Naruto melt the man's face away she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered. 'These thoughts I must be weak to have them but still my lord will certainly have lots of suitors...'

"Now what to do with the rest of these men..." Naruto looked back to the citizens who looked ready to kill for him.

Naruto pointed to give minions who saluted. "Go to the armory and get everything you can get you hands on. Make multiple trips if you must."

"Yes Masta!" The. Minions rushed off happy to be of service to their lord.

A few minutes later the minions returned carrying swords, spears a few bows and bushels of arrows. "For the Masta!"

"Good." Naruto picked up the dead body of the captain and roasted it before tossing it off to the side. "Go on you fill your mouths but save some for the others."

"Yay!" The 5 minions rushed forward and tore the captains body in half, saving the other half for the other minions.

Naruto now faced his people. "For too long have you been oppressed by these scum but now-" Naruto pointed to the weapons before him.

"Now take these weapons and on my order show these people your fury!" The people walked forward and grabbed weapon they were ready to rain their fury down on the guards.

"You'll never get away with this! The empire will rain its fury down upon you!" A guard screamed out as he was carried away by the enraged mob.

"Then let them come they may send forth their legions of men but I will show them the fury of my might." Naruto answered before walking away Eva by his side.

"My lord what will you do now?" Eva asked as she bowed to him when he stopped to survey the land.

"To reclaim this land for my people I need an army Eva may you know where I may get one?"

"Of course my lord I shall lead you there to the hidden army that awaits your command."

"But first let the people here enjoy their time before we move off together."

"My lord?"

"As of now these people are my subjects and to leave them here at the hands of those imperial dogs is beneath me."

[A few hours later]

Eva led Naruto into her camp where her soldiers turned to see Eva walking in some of them recognized the crystal's growing on Naruto's forehead and immediately bowed to him.

Walking by Naruto also noticed how Eva's soldiers were not exactly human, there were bullmen, soldiers with a single eye, soldiers with black wings resembling angels and a plethora of other creatures.

Eva led Naruto to the center of the camp where she raised his hand into the air and with her loudest voice she declared. "Men today is a glorious day for our overlord has returned to us! Today we shall earn back our country and our land!"

Slowly soldiers stood up cheering and eventually the entire camp walked up to Naruto and bowed to him. "Our overlord we pledge our eternal service to you."

Naruto stepped up and in his loudest voice. "My people today I pledge to you that our people shall soon stand tall and proud once more never to be beaten by our enemies ever again!"

Naruto's army erupted into cheers as motivation filled all of their hearts before they returned to working on their weapons preparing for the day when they would be used to tear the imperials army away.

"Follow me please my lord." Naruto nodded and followed Eva to the back, she eventually led Naruto to the back of a destroyed building.

Inside of it were three enormous suits of armor though they did seem too big for any normal person to wear, even the one eyed creatures would have trouble wearing them and they were at least 2 times taller than Naruto.

"Eva what are these?"

"These my lord are what we call Incorruptus, ancient old magical weapons created by your forefather to protect his land unfortunately when the Empire invaded most of the Incorruptus had already run out of energy. At the moment the bulk of them lie in the empires hand after the sacking of Cair Paravel." Eva moved over to the three they possessed. "But we managed to claim these three before Cair Paravel was overrun."

"These are indeed splebdid suits of armor but they waste time just being here. By my words let them come to life once more!" The instant Naruto spoke those words the eyes of the Incorruptus came to life as they stood up. Metal joints creaking while plots of earth fell off their body.

"Our lord has sppken and thus the Incorruptus shall answer." The three of them replied before bowing down to Naruto. "What is the wish of our lord?"

"For too long have you slept and there is much work to be done now but first tell me your names." Ordered Naruto as he sat down on a bunch of broken rocks which irked Eva.

The first knight with a long and sharp sword stepped forward. "I am Alfred protector of the tower none shall escape my gaze my lord."

The second knight had a long spear and an enormous shield that seemed to protect its entire body. "I am Metas of the lance my lord my shield will protect your very body."

Then last but not least was the knight with the giant axe. "I am Tarkus of the gate my axe will destroy all who stand in your path."

"Good now then follow me if you will." Commanded Naruto as his new soldiers moved from their tomb back to the main camp.

As Naruto and the Incorruptus entered the camp, the sight of thr Incorruptus drew the attention of every soldier, once they were in the middle of the camp Naruto ordered them to spread out and defend the camp.

"My army is now gathering but I need more men..." Naruto spoke under his breath.

"If I may my lord." Spoke up Eva who stepped forward and bowed to Naruro. "All over the contient are remneants of the old army and even other men unhappy with the empire, if you made the call then surely they would come to your aid."

"Is that so? Then very well let my armies come to me once more!" Naruto shot a stream of energy high into the sky and for a brief moment Diana guided his hand as he drew the symbol of his grandfather.

[All over the continent]

From the hot and desolate deserts of the South, men known as the Haradrim mounted their mighty war elephants and moved out in the direction of their new Overlord.

Dark elves from the land of corrupted roots saw the mark in the sky and leapt into immediate action gathering simple supplies and their best armor, the overlord called for them to miss such a call would be tantamount to death.

"Quickly let us get the shards reforged! Our new overlord shall need a weapon greater than any that we have ever forged!" Their young female commander ordered as the blacksmiths quickly worked on getting the fires of their legendary magical forges ame alive with roaring fires once more.

Once the forging of the sword started their commander looked to the sky and blew a kiss at it."Soon my lord the servant that was born to serve you shall be by your side."

In the Eastern lands of Rhun cities and the traveling nomads all saw the banner of the overlord and immediately horns were sounded out loud alerting the cities and various nomadic tribes that they were needed at last.

In the mountains the dwarves saw the signal and began to work on their forge, their new overlord would need new armor greater and stronger than anything they had ever forged before.

In the northern lands soldiers clad in majestic silver armor saw the sign of the overlord and immediately they gathered up Most of the army leaving only a small group at their city and began the trek to the location of the overlord with the help of their sigil stone.

[Back with Naruto]

He took a few stumbling steps backwards as he suddenly felt lightheaded, Eva saw what was happening and stepped forward to catch her lord cradling him in her warm embrace.

"It is done Eva soon an army will come to our aid but now the soldiers here need shelter, go to the ruins of Cair Paravel." Naruto softly replied before fainting.

Eva nodded and at once she ordered her army to move out towards Cair Paravel.

[At Cair Paravel]

The soldiers marched for days before they finally entered the enormous double gates and marveled at what was once a shining beacon of their world but there was no time to marvel at the city.

"Alright men mount the defenses on the wall at once! Archers take the gate, builders start on trying to fortify the gate." Eva ordered as the men started their work. "And try to find a place for the civilians to rest as well."

But for Eva she took Naruto to the top level of Cair Paravel where she placed him upon the broken throne as he continued to sleep.

"My lord your next orders?" Eva asked however she got no reply from him as he continued to sleep and so Eva decided to leave him to sleep.

[At the heart of the Empire]

The current emperor received reports of this new overlord and quickly mobilized an army unlike any other its intent to fully crush the forces belonging to the overlord once and for all.

Within hours of being gathered the army was ready to move out, with each step taken towards their destination the very earth shook as not only men marched on Cair Paravel with them were mutants recruited and bred solely for war.

As the army watched their emperor give the order the ring on his hand glowed with an unnatural power.

Diana saw this development and whisked away to tell Eva who was now asleep.

"Eva wake up now!" Eva stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see her goddess staring at her.

"My lady what could I do for you?"

Diana showed Eva an image of the army marching to Cair Paravel. "You must hasten the fortification of the city at once an enormous army approaches one which may end everything."

Eva's eyes widened when she saw the army but she knew that her army would do their best to fight them until reinforcements came, once Diana was finished Eva rushed to reorganize her troops spreading the archers out along the wall but her numbers were too small though thankfully the gate had been rebuilt thanks to help from the incorruptus.

"My lady our forces are stretched too thin we won't be able to make a good defense if we continue to spread. Perhaps we should hold only the upper levels where the area is smaller when compared to the lower levels." A soldier commented when suddenly they heard the cries of two different horns which got the attention of the gate watchers.

"Open the gate at once!" As the gates opened soldiers belonging to Eva could see elves dressed in their finest armor march in followed by the people of Gondor in their silver armor.

Eva looked stunned by their appearance she had not expected so many men to appear at one time, the two armies came to a halt as the commanders of the elven army and Gondorian army stepped forth.

The commander of the elven army was a young elven girl with blonde hair she carried a long spear, on her back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Her handmaid was small elf girl that held onto a sword that was wrapped all the way around with a tarp that seemed to be enchanted.

As for the commander of the Gondorian army she carried a lance and her blue hair.

In reality Eva felt jealousness rise in herself as if the commanders of the two armies were here to steal the attention of the young lord from herself, she was his first servant and if she lost such a position to those new commanders then her purpose in life was finished.

But right now the protection of the young lord was more important than anything else.

"Are you the commander of the defenders?" The elven girl asked and Eva replied with a nod. "Then you must know of the army approaching? The number of men you have here are few so my elves will help defend the wall."

"My soldiers shall give their lives to protect the gate." The commander of the Gondorian army replied. "Though my soldiers are tired and would very much like to rest."

"I will have that arranged." Eva replied before she walked away however before she was out of hearing distance the elven girl asked her something that stopped her in her tracks.

"And where might the young lord be? I and the elves have a gift to present to him."

"Currently the young lord is resting and will take no audience." Eva replied coldly however the elf knew better and she walked straight past Eva and headed towards the throne room where she saw the young lord on his throne asleep though to the untrained eye he seemed to be dead.

"My lord!" The elf ran to Naruto's side and bowed. "Your humble servant Alleyne has arrived to aid you."

"Why do you intrude on the young lords rest?" Eva angrily asked however Alleyne looked back at Eva with the same amount of anger in them.

"How could you allow such a thing to happen to the young lord? His exhaustion is more than normal, it appears to me that you may be too incompetent to protect the young lord. As of this moment I shall take command of the wall defenses with my elves. Choose how your army may fail yourselves I will be sure to protect the lord." Alleyne coldly replied before walking away sweeping her cape over the floor.

[At the wall]

Rain had started to fall on the defenders as Alleyne marched along the wall checking her elves battle lines which consisted of two rows on the wall and the remaining elves taking position on the ground below the wall in three rows, in the distance they could see the torches of the approaching empires army and the thundering of their foot steps.

In her own elvish tongue Alleyne decided to motivate her troops. [Men do not show mercy to these imperial dogs for you shall receive none in return.]

Eva's army stood near the rear of the wall providing extra defenses while the commander of Gondor's army now named Victoria took her troops and placed them at the gate.

The incorruptus were tasked with the protection of Naruto on the highest level.

The empires soldier stopped a certain distance from the walls of the city as an ambassador, fat bulging under his outfit came forth demanding their surrender however Alleyne simply notched an arrow in and fired it hitting the ambassador in the center of the forehead sending his dead body falling into the mud.

"Now let our battle begin!" She loudly proclaimed as the empires troops charged towards them.

[Prepare to fire]. Alleyne ordered before the elves skillfully notched their arrows and took aim at the charging troops waiting for the right moment.

[Fire!] The elves released their arrows which flew and hit every enemy they aimed for and they didn't stop there for the elves continued firing arrow after arrow hitting their opponent with deadly efficiency.

From a higher vantage point Eva saw the elves fire their arrows and ordered her troops to give them some support as they too fired off arrows.

The second elven defense line below the wall also raised their bows into the air when ordered and fired when Alleyne ordered killing many soldiers and leaving their corpses on the ground for the other soldiers to trample over.

But when the empires soldiers were in range their ranged troops took out a crossbow and fired hitting elves, piercing their armor as they painfully cried out as they either fell backwards onto the lower levels or they fell forward to the ground in front of the enemy.

[Ladders!] Alleyne cried out as the empires soldiers started to lift their ladders into the air on their edges were soldiers whose bloodlust in battle could not be matched.

[Swords!] The unsheathing of swords could be heard as the elves drew their blades and started to fight off the first wave of empire troops which consisted of mutants and berserkers that started to scale the ladders with swords almost twice their height.

Upon landing on the floor of the wall the mutants and berserkers held off the elves to great effect due to the length of their swords, swinging it about and killing multiple elves who were not careful.

But Alleyne was a warrior of the elves and not only that she was raised from the start to serve the Overlord in whatever he may need assistance in, same with her mother who was the elven commander of the overlords army she would hold the line until they stopped or she was dead, she notched another arrow into her bow and fired knocking a mutant off the ladder.

Behind her an elf delivered a dropkick to a berserker knocking him off the wall and into his allies climbing up, following up the attack two other elves came up and pushed the ladder over into the enemies line crushing some of them under it's weight.

Other elves switched back to their bows and fired at soldiers sending them back down.

[Meanwhile]

Victoria's troops took charge of defending the gate and released volley after volley of arrows at troops which carried small battering rams in an attempt to break the door down and for the most part Victoria's troops were doing great as the bodies of imperial soldiers started to pile up until in the distance they could see the biggest battering ram they had ever seen coming towards them.

They tried to fire at the battering ram in an attempt to stop it from coming any closer but their arrows did not go that far. On the wall Eva saw the approaching battering ram and ordered her troops to go towards the gate where they took up positions next to Gondors soldiers.

"We are soldiers of the overlord whatever come through those gates we will stand our ground until the very end!" Suddenly the battering ram broke through and in slammed monstrous creatures resembling cyclops but with a lot more fats on their body.

"Volley fire!" Ordered Eva as her archers released their arrows hitting all the trolls and even killing some of them.

Then from the mouth of the gate imperial soldiers rushed in mutants by their side, the gondorian soldiers held their ground and used their spears to spear the incoming enemies.

But the rush of enemies were too much and they overpowered the guards at the door throwing them into slight disarray as their lines were broken down and the enemy made a rush past them towards the civilians who were on the upper levels.

Eva and Victoria quickly ordered a retreat into the second level where they thought that it would be easier to make a stand and there they fought but the overwhelming numbers of the enemies forced them to make another retreat to the level where the elves were, and just as they expected there were elves waiting to support them and even Alleyne was there.

[Open fire!] Alleyne yelled out in elvish as the archers took aim and their arrows flew past their own troops hitting the enemy. [Charge!]

The elves there drew swords and charged in to meet the imperial troops head on, easily cutting through them with their curved swords and skills. Bolstered by the elves Eva and Victoria's soldiers turned around and fought the enemy back to the gate where the enemies first wave eventually retreated after taking very heavy losses.

As nightfall was lifted and it became morning the bodies of the empires soldiers were burned while the dead soldiers belonging to the three armies were taken to the upper levels to be prepared.

But before they could have their meal the sound of marching was heard as in the distance the main body of the empires army appeared and over a million troops now stood before them and not only that, this time cavalry units were leading them.

The three commanders Eva, Alleyne and Victoria looked at one another, they were all tired and their number had thinned immensely so this may be their final battle after all.

The enemies horn sounded as all of them charged towards the broken gate of Cair Paravel as for the three armies they had decided to go out swinging as they too charged forward fully prepared to meet the enemy however the sound of two more horns rang through out the entire battlefield as from the west not only did the easterlings appear but the haradrim riding their Oliphaunts also appeared.

Showing unflinching bravery the two factions charged into the fray decimating the main body of the empires army.

The foot soldiers of the empire's army stood no chance against the might of the easterlings armored cavalry while the oliphaunts only needed to walk through wnemy lines to throw them into disarray.

At the same time a warrior clad in armor of gold resembling a lion suddenly appeared from the top levels of Cair Paravel, jumping off the highest peak he landed gracefully on his feet with not more than the sound of rushing air underneath him.

"Impossible...it's one of the four the mouth of the overlord channeler of the lords word and the adviser of the goddess." Eva and Alleyne commented in awe at the golden warrior before them.

"As the mouth of the Overlord he orders you to charge forth and meet the enemy head-on! Show them why we should be feared!" The golden knight ordered as from the top of Cair Paravel lightning struck the battlefield where the imperial troops stood sending them scrambling for cover as lightning rained down on them.

At the very top the soldiers, Eva, Alleyne and Victoria could see their lord awakened and he did not seem happy. "Go now into battle Ornstein show them the power of the skies that I grant you!"

Ornstein bowed and disappeared from the gates and appeared on top of the lead Oliphaunt. "By the command of our lord kill them all!" Ornstein raised his spear into the air before jumping down into the fray and impaling an imperial soldier.

"Feel my lords wrath!" From the tip of the spear an enormous bolt of lightning shot forward incinerating the soldier however it didn't stop there for the lightning shot forth and impaled and innumerable number of soldiers while also simultaneously missing the haradrim and easterlings.

Rallying the haradrim and easterlings to him Ornstein led them into the fray of battle where the oliphaunts cut off majority of the imperial army from retreating leaving only less than 2000 survivors who fled in fear leaving their remaining allies to get massacred.

"VICTORY! We have VICTORY!" Ornstein proclaimed raising his spear into the air much to the exclamation of the easterlings and Haradrim who also raised their weapons into the air and proclaimed.

"Our lord! Our lord!" Over Cair Paravel Naruto looked on at his troops cheering him.

"Soon I will bring these lands together."

Chapter end

So that long chapter was the first chapter of this new chapter and hopefully as you can see I want to make this as epic as possible. The number of crossovers at the moment is truly a lot some examples would be Agarest 2, Queen's Blade, Dark Souls and Lord of the Rings.

Also because of how long I took to write this (over 2 months just stopping at one point then continuing again) I will continue to edit the chapter once response from you guys come in, and a poll has been set up to see whether I'll continue the story.

So with that said please leave as much response telling me how this first chapter is and based on it I'll see if I continue doing it.


End file.
